Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) jest aktualnym mistrzem byłej najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore, Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 21 Oryginalnie jest Smoczym Zabójcą sprzed czterystu lat, który został wysłany w przyszłość, aby pomóc w unicestwieniu Acnologii. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Wygląd Stinga Sting jest szczupłym, ale umięśnionym młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu o jasnych rozczochranych włosach, których kępka pada mu na czoło. Ma ciemne, niebieskie, skośne oczy. Nad prawym posiada cienką bliznę kierującą się w stronę czoła. Lewe ucho zdobi mu kolczyk z metalowym wisiorkiem. Pieczęć gildii znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. W anime jest ona biała, jednak w mandze przedstawiana jako ciemna.Manga Fairy Tail, Rozdział 258, strona 21Manga Fairy Tail, Rozdział 258, strona 1Anime Fairy Tail, Odcinek 151 Jako Zabójca Smoków posiada ostre kły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 19 Ubiera się w niebieską kamizelkę ze złotymi obszyciami i futrem z przodu. Na rękach ma granatowe rękawiczki sięgające do przedramienia, z których zwisają jasnoszare kawałki materiału przypominające ogon wstążki. Nosi luźne, kremowe spodnie, podobne do tych, w jakich widzimy Natsu, ale podtrzymuje je szelkami. Na nogi wkłada wysokie, ciemnoniebieskie buty wyglądające trochę jak kalosze, które sięgają aż do ud. Podeszwy są jaśniejsze i składają się z prostokątnych elementów wystających ku górze, przypominając trochę kanciate kły. Osobowość Sting jest indywidualistą, który zazwyczaj się uśmiecha i traci nad sobą kontrolę. Uważa ludzi, którzy porzucają swoich kamratów, za śmieci i nie waha się przed ich ukaraniem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 22. Z drugiej strony jest wściekły, kiedy Natsu oświadcza, że bierze udział w Turnieju dla swoich przyjaciół.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 276, strona 19 Otwarcie i z dumą wypowiada się o zamordowaniu swojego Smoczego rodzica. Twierdzi bowiem, że naturalnym jest, by Smoczy Zabójca zabijał Smoki, a ci którzy tego nie potrafią, nie są warci określania siebie tym mianem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 18-20 thumb|left|200px|Sting i Lector przybijają piątkę Sting lubi oglądać walki. Bardzo ucieszył się, kiedy na arenie stanęli Orga i War Cry. Miał nawet pretensje do towarzysza z drużyny, że za szybko ją zakończył.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, strona 16 Chce walczyć tylko z potężnymi przeciwnikami. Po odejściu Natsu z siedziby Sabertooth, który zmierzył się z samym Mistrzem, podekscytowany jego siłą zapragnął się z nim zmierzyć. thumb|right|200px|Przerażony i zszokowany Sting na widok śmierci LectoraJest dość arogancki, kiedy nazywa siebie Smoczym Zabójcą.Manga Fairy Tail, Rozdział 266, strona 3 Nie przejął się wyrzuceniem z gildii Yukino, która według niego była zbyt słaba i zasłużyła na swój los. Liczyło się dla niego jedynie to, że zastąpi ją Minerva, w związku z czym najsilniejsza piątka Sabertooth znowu będzie w komplecie. Podczas torturowania Lucy przez Minervę, był wyraźnie zadowolony i rozbawiony. Troszczy się jednak o swojego Exceeda, Lectora. Złożona mu obietnica jest dla niego na tyle ważna, że wchodzi w tryb Smoczej Siły, by nie zawieść przyjaciela i pokonać Natsu. Widać to także wtedy, gdy Sting atakuje swojego mistrza w akcie zemsty i gniewu za zabicie go. Po odzyskaniu Lektora Sting zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę liczy się w życiu. Zaczął bardziej dbać o swoich towarzyszy i postanowił wykorzystać swoją siłę, by ich chronić. Członkowie jego gildii byli zaskoczeni tą wielka przemianą, która zaszła w Stingu w tak krótkim czasie. Okazało się również, że ma chorobę lokomocyjną, jak każdy Smoczy Zabójca, co zostało ujawnione w 161 odcinku anime. Kiedy po odejściu Minervy i Jiemmy z Szablozębnych, stał on się mistrzem owej gildii. Jego osobowość również uległa zmianie. Stał się bardziej radosny, cieszy się również, że może współpracować z innymi członkami gild. Chętnie śpieszy im z pomocą. Historia thumb|198px|Mały Sting składa przysięgę LektorowiZostał wychowany przez Białego Smoka Weisslogię. Pewnego dnia Weisslogia powiedział Stingowi by go zabił. W ten sposób chłopak mógł zostać prawdziwym Białym Smoczym Zabójcą, na co Eucliffe nie chciał się zgodzić. Ostatecznie jednak spełnił życzenie Białego Smoka. Jego Exceed, Lector, oznajmił ludziom, iż Sting zabił swojego smoczego rodzica, ale ci wyśmiali go, doprowadzając do łez. Nie chcąc patrzeć na smutek przyjaciela, Eucliffe przyrzekł mu, że pewnego dnia na oczach wszystkich pokona człowieka nazywanego SalamandremManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 18, którego w tamtym okresie bardzo podziwiał.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 21-22. Ma w sobie Smoczą Lacrimę dzięki czemu stał się jednym z przedstawicieli Trzeciej Generacji Smoczych Zabójców.''Manga ''Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 18-20 Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|left|200px|Sting, Biały SmokPo pokonaniu całej armii członków jednej z Mrocznych Gildii, Sting i Rogue dyskutują o powrocie członków Gildii Fairy Tail, którzy zaginęli siedem lat temu, w tym Natsu Dragneela. Mimo innych stwierdzeń Rogue, Sting uważa, że jego kolega nie chce się spotkać z Natsu. Gdy rozmowa przenosi się na Gajeela Redfoxa przez Rogue, pokonany łucznik z Mrocznej Gildii ponownie się pojawia i strzela w nich za pomocą łuku. Ku przerażeniu Mrocznego Maga, Sting zjada wycelowaną w niego strzałę i korzysta z ryku, by się go pozbyć. Następnie pojawiają się Lector i Frosch, którzy chwalą obydwu Zabójców Smoków. Gdy odchodzą, Sting sugeruje, że chciałby walczyć z Natsu, mimo, że Rogue nie wykazuje zainteresowania.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strony 17-22 Pięć dni przed rozpoczęciem Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Lector i Frosch przynoszą informację o tym, że Natsu również zamierza wziąć udział w turnieju. Uradowany tą informacją Sting, pyta Rogue, czy też nie może się doczekać walki z Ognistym Smokiem. Tamten nie wykazuje większego zainteresowania.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 263, strona 4 thumb|right|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie Stinga i NatsuW Mieście Crocus Sting i Rogue pokonują kilku Magów przed spotkaniem z Natsu. Mają oni możliwość rozmowy z Ognistym Zabójcą, mówiąc mu, że nie jest godzien nazywać się Zabójcą Smoków, skoro nie udało mu się pokonać jednego z nich. Następnie dodaje, że tylko on i Rogue są prawdziwymi Zabójcami, którzy zgładzili Smoki, od których nauczyli się Magii Zabójcy Smoków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 16-20 Oboje muszę już iść do swoich siedzib, jednak przed rozejściem się, Sting mówi Natsu, że podczas Turnieju pokaże mu moc prawdziwego Zabójcy Smoków, jeśli głównym wydarzeniem okaże się walka. Później, kiedy ogłaszane są wyniki Eliminacji do Turnieju, okazuje się, że Sabertooth zajęło pierwsze miejsce. Sting wchodzi na arenę wraz z Rogue i pozostałymi towarzyszami z drużyny. Wita się z Natsu, karząc mu przy tym nacieszyć się grą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, strony 12-13 Podczas rozgrywek kibicuje Rufusowi i Ordze, dzięki którym zdobyli 20 punktów i objęli prowadzenie w rankingu. thumb|left|200px|Sting zirytowany po rozmowie z NatsuDrugiego dnia Sting zgłasza się do konkurencji nazwanej Rydwanem. Zadanie okazuje się dla niego za trudne, ponieważ jako Smoczy Zabójca ma chorobę lokomocyjną, podobnie jak Gajeel i Natsu, przez co jedynie ta trójka nie dochodzi do mety.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 276, strony 3-5 Zostają następnie wyśmiani przez publiczność. Sting postanawia zrezygnować z dalszych zmagań, ale zauważa, że Natsu i Gajeel uparcie idą na przód. Twierdzi, że jego decyzja i tak nie będzie miała wpływu na wynik końcowy, bo Drużyna Sabertooth świetnie sobie poradzi. Kiedy spostrzega, że magowie z Fairy Tail są naprawdę zawzięci, pyta ich dlaczego to robią. Natsu odpowiada, że to dla ich towarzyszy, którzy czekali na nich siedem lat. Poza tym ich determinacja ma symbolizować siłę gildii, która nigdy się nie poddaje. Po przecięciu przez nich linii mety zostają nagrodzeni gromkimi brawami. Sting natomiast wścieka się na powód, jaki miał Natsu, by przystąpić do Turnieju.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 276, strony 11-19 thumb|right|200px|Orga i Rufus skarżą się na StingaNastępnie zostaje ogłoszona walka między Yukino Agurią a członkinią Mermaid Heel, Kagurą Mikazuchi. Orga dokucza Stingowi, przez którego nie zdobyli żadnych punktów. Eucliffe przypomina Yukino jaką gildię reprezentuje, ale dziewczyna jest bardzo pewna siebie. Sting jest wyraźnie zszokowany i roztrzęsiony po jej porażce, mimo iż wykorzystała swojego najsilniejszego ducha i położyła na szali własne życie. Po tej przegranej Sabertooth pozostaje z dotychczasową ilością punktów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 280, strony 4-19 thumb|left|200px|Opinia Stinga na temat Słabych MagówWieczorem Sting i pozostali magowie z Sabertooth gromadzą się przed swoim mistrzem Jiemmą. Po przemowie, mężczyzna ostrzega Białego Smoka i daje mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Następnie upokarza i wyrzuca Yukino. Eucliffe uważa, że mistrz musiał tak postąpić, bo dziewczyna była zbyt słabym Magiem. W takie rozwiązywanie istotnych kwestii wątpi natomiast Rogue, który wyraża swoją opinię na temat traktowania towarzyszy z gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 8-14thumb|right|200px|Reakcja Stinga na moc Natsu W środku nocy, siedziba Sabertooth zostaje zaatakowana przez intruza. Hałas budzi Stinga i Lectora, do pokoju których wpadają Rogue razem z Froschem. Wspólnie biegną szukać sprawcy całego zamieszania. Są świadkami jak kilkoro ich towarzyszy zostaje pobitych przez Natsu, który dowiedział się o wyrzuceniu Yukino. Sting jest zszokowany widokiem powalanych kompanów przez Ognistego Zabójcę Smoków, który wyzywa na pojedynek samego Jiemmę. Widząc porażkę Dobengala, sam chce się z nim zmierzyć, ale Mistrz każe mu się nie wtrącać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strona 9 Zaskakuje go również nagłe pojawienie się Minervy, a po odejściu Natsu, myśli o jego niezwykłej sile.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strony 15-20 thumb|left|200px|Sting myśli o pojedynku z NatsuNocą po wydarzeniach trzeciego dnia Turnieju, Sting wpatruje się w nocne niebo, po czym podchodzi do niego Lector. Pyta on, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpi. Sting mówi mu, że ma przeczucie, że tego dnia zmierzy się z Natsu. Dodaje, że czekał na ten dzień siedem lat.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strony 18-19 Stoją razem na zewnątrz trochę dłużej i są świadkami dalekiego zniszczenia jednego z budynków, Ryūzetsu, nie wiedząc, na czym polega to zamieszanie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 298, strona 19 Czwartego dnia Turnieju, podczas Bitwy Morskiej, Sting ogląda walkę Minervy z Lucy. Wraz z innymi komentuje, jak diabelska potrafi być kobieta z ich gildii, co sprawdza się, gdy po chwili Minerva torturuje swoją przeciwniczkę. Sting nie robi nic więcej, jak uśmiecha się do swoich rywali.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 13Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 21-22 thumb|Sting, Orga i Rufus bronią MinervęSting wraz z resztą kolegów z drużyny wchodzi na arenę, gdzie Lucy jest ciężko ranna, w celu obrony Minervy przed Erzą Scarlet z Drużyny Fairy Tail A. Gdy kobieta mówi im, że zadarcie z ich gildią było najgorszym błędem, Eucliffe patrzy na nią i uśmiecha się.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strony 3-5 Później, gdy nowa Drużyna Fairy Tail zostaje utworzona, Sting i reszta patrzą na nowy zespół.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strony 13-17 thumb|left|200px|Sting uderza w Natsu Rykiem Białego SmokaSting wychodzi na arenę razem z Rogue Cheneyem, gotowy do walki z Żelaznym Smoczym Zabójcą, Gajeelem Redfoxem i Ognistym Zabójcą Smoków, Natsu Dragneelem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strony 18-15 Sting patrzy na Natsu i mówi mu, że czekał na ten dzień z utęsknieniem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strona 22 Eucliffe z niepokojem czekając na sygnał rozpoczynający bitwę, myśli o tym, jak bardzo wyczekiwał tej walki. Dyniogłowy daje sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki, po czym rozlega się dźwięk gongu. Nie marnując czasu, Sting i Rogue ruszają w stronę przeciwników, ale pozostają zamurowani, kiedy spotykają się z nimi twarzą w twarz.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 2-5thumb|right|200px|Sting wchodzi w tryb Smoczej MocySting zostaje uderzony w twarz łokciem Natsu i ku zaskoczeniu publiczności, odrzucony z impetem do tyłu. Tam znowu dopada go Dragneel. W końcu podnosi się z ziemi i atakuje Dragneela Rykiem Białego Smoka. Później zmienia kierunek światła, by dać okazję Rogue do uderzenia Gajeela. Jednakże Natsu chwyta Cheneya i przeciąga go w kierunku Stinga, po czym powala ich Atakiem Skrzydła Ognistego Smoka. Ci zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że łatwo nie pokonają swoich przeciwników, w związku z czym Sting aktywuje Biały Napęd. W końcu udaje mu się dotknąć Dragneela przy pomocy Pięści Białego Smoka. Atakując oświadcza, że zawsze go podziwiał i marzył, by go przewyższyć. Wysyła w stronę maga z Fairy Tail wiązkę światła, która ląduje na jego brzuchu tworząc piętno.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 6-20 thumb|left|200px|Zwycięska poza StingaGotowy do zakończenia ataku, przyznaje, że kolejny ruch będzie tym, który da mu przewagę i udowodni, iż to on jest silniejszy. Tak się jednak nie dzieje, bowiem Natsu wypala piętno i sam uderza go w twarz. Zaskoczony, a zarazem podekscytowany Sting gromadzi światło i używa Sekretnej Techniki Smoczych Zabójców, Świętej Nowy, która z łatwością zostaje powstrzymana przez Dragneela. Po otrzymaniu licznych ciosów, ląduje na ziemi obok Rogue. Kiedy Mato pyta o zakończenie walki, Sting przypomina sobie obietnicę złożoną Lectorowi, wstaje z ziemi i razem z Rogue wchodzą w tryb Smoczej Siły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 21-32 thumb|200px|right|Święty PromieńSting odsuwa Rogue na bok, twierdząc, że sam pokona Magów z Fairy Tail. Szybko udaje mu się odrzucić do tyłu Natsu i Gajeela. Posługuje się potężnymi atakami wspomaganymi Magią Białego Zabójcy Smoków, powodując uszczerbki nie tylko na arenie, ale także na ciałach swoich przeciwników. Celuje w nich Świętym Promieniem, po czym nadal nie przestaje zadawać kolejnych ciosów. W myślach zastanawia się, czy Lector na niego patrzy, wspominając przy tym obietnicę złożoną mu kilka lat temu. Zadowolony ze swojego zwycięstwa, stoi nad pokonanymi. Kiedy tryb Smoczej Siły dezaktywuje się, wyraża swój szacunek wobec siły Natsu i Gajeela. Jednakże ku jego zdziwieniu ci podnoszą się z ziemi, zupełnie jakby nie odnieśli żadnych obrażeń. Zaskoczony pyta jak to możliwe. Chwilę później Natsu wpycha Gajeela do wagoniku i odsyła na bok, by samemu zmierzyć się ze Smoczymi Zabójcami z Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 1-29 thumb|left|200px|Porażka Bliźniaczych SmokówZaskoczony tym faktem, Sting staje się wściekły i przygotowuje się do ataku na Natsu, stwierdzając jednocześnie, że Smocza Siła równa się z prawdziwą mocą Smoka i nic tego nie zmieni. Potem atakuje przeciwnika, wykrzykując, że zabił swojego ojca, Weisslogię, jednak Natsu zatrzymuje jego atak i uderza go. Sting i Rogue przygotowują się do wykonania Unison Raid, podczas gdy Dragneel kumuluję Magię do swojego ataku. Ognisty Smok przytłacza Zabójców Smoków za pomocą sekretnej techniki. Z obłoku dymu wyłaniają się Sting i Rogue. Zanim upadnie, Biały Smok mówi w myślach do Lectora, że Natsu jest zbyt silny.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 296, strony 4-17 Sting wraz z Rogue są niesamowicie wyczerpani po walce.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 297, strona 2 thumb|200px|Sting atakuje swojego Mistrza, Jiemmę, w akcie zemstyPóźniej widzimy Stinga w bandażach, gdy wraz z innymi członkami stawia się w kwaterze Sabertooth. Milczy w obecności Jiemmy. Jednakże gdy Mistrz ukazuje swój prawdziwy gniew na Zabójcach Smoków, uderza Rogue i kopie Stinga, powalając ich na ziemię. Następnie do rozwścieczonego mężczyzny podchodzi przerażony Lector, próbując mu przemówić do rozsądku. Ku przerażeniu Stinga, wszyscy są świadkami momentu, w którym jego najlepszy przyjaciel zostaje bezboleśnie uśmiercony przez Jiemmę, zdruzgotanego faktem, że zwierzę nosi znak jego Gildii. Załamany i rozwścieczony Sting krzyczy ze łzami spływającymi po jego twarzy. W swojej ślepej nienawiści, brutalnie atakuje Mistrza za pomocą Pięści Białego Smoka, tworząc ogromną dziurę w jego brzuchu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 300, strony 5-15 thumb|left|200px|Minerva ostrzega Stinga, że jeśli zawiedzie to nigdy nie ujrzy LectoraKiedy Sting dalej rozpacza nad Lectorem, Minerva mówi, że przez wzgląd na jego zwycięstwo jest on kandydatem na następnego Mistrza Gildii. Mówi mu jaka jest różnica między nim a Natsu, oraz infomuje go, że Lector żyje. Sting histerycznie dziękuje Minevrze, lecz ona przerywa mu i ostrzega go, że jeśli zawiedzie i Sabertooth nie zwycięży w ostatnim dniu, to nigdy już nie ujrzy Lectora. thumb|200px|Sting i Drużyna Sabertooth wkraczają na arenęPodczas ostatniego dnia Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Sting wchodzi na arenę wraz ze swoją drużyną. Widocznie smutny z powodu utraty Lektora, Sting przysięga, że tym razem nie przegra. Po tym jak zauważa, że Juvia Lockser zastąpiła Natsu w ostatniej konkurencji, mówi Rogue, że szczęście się do nich uśmiechnęło. Jest później pokazany jak siedzi na drewnianej skrzyni, kiedy komentatorzy ogłaszają zasady ostatniego zadania. Gdy ostatnie zadanie Turnieju rozpoczyna się Sting łatwo pokonuje lidera Quatro Puppy, Bacchus'a, zdobywając dla Sabertooth 5 punktów. Zanim zaatakował Toby'iego Horhorta i Yukę Suzuki, którzy stali mu na drodze, zauważa Kagurę Mikazuchi, która po chwili pokonuje ich jednym ciosem, zmuszając Stinga do ucieczki. thumb|left|right|Sting z łatwością pokonuje Bacchus'aUkrywając się, Sting rozmyśla nad słowami Minervy kiedy zaatakował Jiemmę. Głęboko zamyślony, siedzi w zupełnej ciszy. Wiedząc o taktyce Minervy w jej walce z Kagurą i Erzą, komentuje, że to nieczyste zagranie, dodaje jednak, że nie obchodzi go co będą robić inni. Uśmiechając się ponuro, mówi, że opracował strategię, która przyniesie Sabertooth ostateczne zwycięstwo, prosząc Lectora, aby patrzył jak błyszczy. Sting zostaje w swojej kryjówce będąc w ciąż niewidocznym dla komentatorów i innych magów.thumb|200px|left|Rezygnacja StingaPóźniej, Sting słyszy, że Minerva przegrała w walce z Erzą, zostawiając go samego w walce przeciw Fairy Tail. Sting decyduje, że już czas wziąć udział w bitwie, wstaje i wysyła sygnał w kształcie znaku Sabetooth, przywołując piątkę magów Fairy Tail do walki. Sting spogląda na piątkę poważnie rannych magów, którzy przybyli na jego wezwanie. Patrząc na stojących przed nim poobijanych i zakrwawionych członków Fairy Tail, Sting komentuje, że bywało z nimi lepiej, lecz zostaje uciszony przez Gajeela, który mówi, że to ostatnia walka. Sting mówi, że pokona ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem i zdobędzie 9 punktów, dzięki którym Sabertooth wygra. Mówiąc, że zwycięży dla Lectora, Sting podchodzi bliżej członków Fairy Tail z nową uwolnioną mocą. Jest w szoku widząc jak członkowie Faiy Tail stoją wyprostowani i dumni, ze stoickim spokojem patrząc jak przygotowuje się do ataku. Patrząc na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, Sting mówi w myślach, że bardzo łatwo mógłby pokonać ich jednym ciosem i dzięki temu znów zobaczyć Lectora. Zaciskając pięści, przekonuje sam siebie, że jest na tyle silny by ich pokonać, lecz gdy robi kolejny krok w stronę piątki magów upada na kolana, mówiąc, że nie da rady tego zrobić i rezygnuje. Kiedy z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy w ziemię, komentatorzy z radością ogłaszają Fairy Tail zwycięzcami tegorocznego Turnieju.thumb|left|200px|Lector i StingGdy tłum krzyczy i wiwatuje do Białego Smoczego Zabójcy podchodzi Erza, która pyta dlaczego Sting wolał zrezygnować niż ich pokonać. Sting odpowiada, że chciał ich pokonać żeby Sabertooth zwyciężyło i żeby móc znów zobaczyć się z Lectorem, dodaje, że nie ważne co by wybrał to i tak nie wieży, że mógłby znów zobaczyć swojego Exceeda. Uśmiechając się, Erza mówi, że się z nim nie zgadza, patrząc na biegnącą ku nim Milliannę, która trzyma Lectora w ramionach. Widząc, że jego ukochany przyjaciel żyje, wstaje i biegnie ku niemu. Lector budzi się i wyskakuje z rąk Millianny, po chwili dwójka przyjaciół przytula się płacząc, że znów się spotkali.thumb|200px|Członkowie Sabertooth gotowi do walki ze smokamiSting i Lector przytulają się, gdy publiczność wiwatuje dla Fairy Tail. Kiedy Sting pyta Erzę i resztę magów Fairy Tail dlaczego Natsu nie wziął udziału, nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Następnie Sting i członkowie Sabertooth są pokazani, jak stoją na Centralnym Placu Crocus, gdzie król zebrał wszystkich magów biorących udział w Turnieju, aby poinformować ich o planie Zaćmienia. Sting słucha uważnie, jak król mówi o 10 000 hordzie Smoków lecących w ich kierunku. Następnie król objaśnia im plan Drugiego Zaćmienia - Użycie Bramy Zaćmienia jako działa do wyeliminowania Smoków. Król przyznaje jednak, że znając niesamowitą siłę Smoków wiele z nich przeżyje atak działem Zaćmienia. thumb|left|200px|Reakcja wszystkich na płacz króla Kiedy król opuszcza głowę i błaga o Gildie pomoc w zabiciu Smoków, Sting stojąc przed swoimi towarzyszami, mówi, że Szablozębni zajmą się nimi. Kiedy inne Gildie także ochoczo deklarują swoją pomoc, Rogue i Sting rozmawiają o tym, że nadszedł czas aby walczyli. Wzruszony ich zachowaniem król Fiore zaczyna szlochać dziękując wszystkim Gildiom, przez co Sting i inni zebrani magowie patrzą na króla z komicznym zdziwieniem na twarzy. thumb|236px|Sabertooth vs. Scissor RunnerPóźniej gdy widzą dużą falę uderzeniową niszczącą budynki wokół nich, Sting prawidłowo wnioskuje, że Smoki już przybyły. Gdy Smok w końcu ich znajduje, niszcząc po drodze kilka budynków, Eucliffe i magowie z Sabertooth zawzięcie atakują bestię. Gdy próbują znów zaatakować, Rufus uśmiecha się i mówi, że Sting i Rogue już raz zabili Smoka i to jak jeszcze byli bardzo młodzi. Sting przyznaje, że to co powiedział jest prawdą tylko w połowie, przypomina sobie moment, gdy Weisslogia kazał mu się zabić, mówiąc, że jeśli to zrobi to stanie się silniejszy. Kiedy ponownie próbują zaatakować Sting mówi, że nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Smok może być tak silny. Chwilę później Sting słyszy Natsu lecącego nad Crocus, Dragneel krzyczy do innych, że Siedmiu Zabójców Smoków musi użyć swojej pełnej mocy do pokonania Siedmiu Smoków, Eucliffe uśmiecha się i tak jak inni zgadza się pomóc.thumb|left|Scissor Runner biegnie za Sting'iemSłowa Natsu rozbudzają w Sting'u nową siłę, uderza w głowę Smoka, krzycząc do Rogue, że ma iść pomóc Gildiom bez Zabójców Smoków. Dalej walcząc ze Scissor Runner'em ,Sting mówi, że słowa Natsu nie dały mu odwagi by walczyć, lecz dały mu odwagę by chronić swoich towarzyszy. Sting jest później pokazany, jak ranny i wyczerpany wciąż zawzięcie walczy ze Smokiem. Później Sting biegnie przez Crocus w poszukiwaniu Rogue, gdy go znajduje pyta, czemu przestał walczyć. Zszokowany Rogue pyta, czy Sting pokonał już swojego Smoka, na co Eucliffe odpowiada, że nie i że przyprowadził go ze sobą. Za Stingiem, goni Scissor Runner niszcząc przy tym wiele budynów. Sting zaczyna się śmiać, a kiedy Rogue pyta go czy sobie żartuje, Eucliffe mówi, że są zespołem i będą walczyć razem . Kiedy Scissor Runner i Revire zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać, Sting i Rogue są już gotowi do wspólnej walki, mówiąc, że pokażą im moc Bliźniaczych Smoków z Sabertooth. Po zniszczeniu Bram Zaćmienia, Scissor Runner i Revire wracają do swoich czasów. Wykończeni walką Sting i Rogue siedzą na ziemi, a Eucliffe stwierdza, że to co pokazali w walce przeciwko smokom było żałosne. Rogue ze zrezygnowaniem mówi, że wątpi w swoją wartość jako Zabójcy Smoków, Sting dodaje, że żaden z tych smoków nie był nawet w połowie tak silny jak Acnologia. Rogue mówi jednak, że nie powinni się tym przejmować, Sting przytakuje mówiąc, że koniec końców udało im się wygrać. Rogue poprawia towarzysza mówiąc, że obronili swoich przyjaciół. Po tych słowach Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth uśmiechają się do siebie. thumb|200px|Sting i Lector szukają NatsuPóźniej Sting pojawia się na bankiecie, który król zorganizował dla magów na zakończenie Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych. Jest tak radosny i wyluzowany, że nawet członkowie jego gildii są zaskoczeni. Szuka Natsu, żeby wznieść z nim toast i zaprzyjaźnić się. Od Gajeela dowiaduje się, że Natsu nie ma na bankiecie. Nie tracąc dobrego humoru Sting proponuje szampana Redfoxowi, na co ten odpowiada, że ma ochotę Eucliffe'owi przywalić. W momencie kiedy stukają się kieliszkami i wznoszą toast za przyjaźń Fairy Tail i Sabertooth, wpada na nich Yukino. Jej dawni koledzy z gildii są zaskoczeni, a zmieszana Aguria przeprasza i mówi, że nie powinna była przychodzić. Kiedy zbiera się do odejścia zatrzymuje ją Sting. Wyjaśnia jej sytuację, w której znalazło się Sabertooth - o tym, że Jiemma i Minerva zniknęli, a pozostali chcą na nowo zbudować swoje więzi i stać się gildią, która dba o swoich towarzyszy. Przeprasza Yukino za to, jak ją potraktowali i prosi, żeby do nich wróciła. Wtedy przerywa im Kagura, która stwierdza, że życie Yukino należy do niej i do Mermaid Heel, czym oburza Szablozębnych, a Sting stwierdza, że Mikazuchi jest po prostu pijana. Później Sting wraz z innymi magami czeka na wystąpienie króla i jest mocno zszokowany widząc Natsu, który ukradł królowi koronę. Po zakończeniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego oraz zniknięciu Jiemmy i Minervy, Sting zostaje nowym mistrzem gildii Sabertooth. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Białego Zabójcy Smoków (白の滅竜魔法, Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): Jest jedną z form Magii Zabójcy Smoków, która pozwala Stingowi na przekształcenie właściwości swojego ciała w ciało Białego Smoka, umożliwiając mu tworzenie i manipulowanie światłem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 11 Biały Zabójca Smoków posługuje się żywiołem nazwanym "świętym", w wyniku czego przeciwnicy Stinga zostają "osądzeni świętym światłem".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 20 Pomimo tego, że Magia ta skupia się głównie na świetle, dając Stingowi możliwość jedzenia go w celu zregenerowania energii, mag Sabertooth był w stanie zjeść metalową strzałę, która mogłaby posłużyć za posiłek Żelaznemu Zabójcy Smoków Jako przedstawiciel Trzeciej Generacji Zabójców Smoków, Sting nauczył się swojej Magii zarówno od Smoka zwanego Weisslogią, jak i wzmocnił swoją moc, umieszczając w swoim ciele Smoczą Lacrimy'Manga ''Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strona 19 frame|Ryk Białego Smoka *Ryk Białego Smoka' (白竜の咆哮, ''Hakuryū no Hōkō): Ryk Smoka jest typową umiejętnością każdego Zabójcy Smoków. Z ust Stinga wylatuje wtedy promień światła. W przeciwieństwie do innych Ryków, Biały Zabójca Smoków może dowolnie kręcić głową, czy wyginać promień zgodnie z własną wolą, obejmując tym samym szerszy obszar podczas atakowania przeciwników. Natsu Dragneel porównał promień do lasera. Nie pomylił się zbytnio, bowiem Ryk przecina ziemię, pozostawiając po sobie smugę dymu i powodując eksplozję podczas zmiany trajektorii zaklęcia.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 11-12 Po zjedzeniu metalowej strzały, którą wystrzelił w jego stronę Mroczny Mag, Sting posłużył się innym rodzajem Ryku. Wytworzył wówczas potężne tornado, które z łatwością przebiło się przez kilka budynków, pozostawiając w nich okrągłe dziury.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strony 19-20 *'Święty Oddech Białego Smoka' (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): prawdopodobnie jest to silniejsza wersja Ryku Białego Smoka. Sting skacze i gdy znajduje się nad swoim przeciwnikiem uwalnia dużą i niezwykle potężną wiązkę światła ze swoich ust, która po uderzeniu w przeciwnika wybucha. Zaklęcie jest na tyle potężne, że z łatwością zniszczyło podłoże areny Domus Flau, tworząc w niej ogromną dziurę. *'Święty Podmuch': Sting tworzy wokół swojej dłoni kulę białego światła i rzuca nią w przeciwnika (nienazwane) *'Pięść Białego Smoka': Sting pokrywa jedną ze swoich dłoni sferą światła i ciska nią w swój cel, uderzając zwiększoną mocą, w wyniku czego sprawia wrażenie, jakby wystrzelił promień z działa z bliskiej odległości. Eucliffe udowodnił, że jest w stanie wytworzyć serię takich ataków, czym zaprowadził w kozi róg nawet tak doświadczonego wojownika, jak Natsu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 22 (Nienazwane)thumb|Pieczęć na brzuchu Natsu Dragneel'a *'Żelazna Pięść Białego Smoka': Sting otacza jedną ze swoich pięści światłem i uderza nią w cel.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 3, strona 7 *[[Szpony Białego Smoka|'Szpony Białego Smok'a]] (白竜の爪, Hakuryū no Tsume): Zaklęcie bliskiego zasięgu, nazwane przez Stinga "świętym atakiem". Mag kumuluje światło wokół swojej dłoni, po czym strzela nim w stronę przeciwnika. Promień rozrywa jego ubranie i łączy się z ciałem, pozostawiając po sobie jasny złożony symbol, tzw. znamię. Według Stinga uniemożliwia ono wykonywanie jakichkolwiek ruchów, a jemu daje okazję do swobodnego atakowania.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 23 Nie wiadomo nic o limicie ruchów, czy ograniczeniu czasowym, bowiem Natsu Dragneel wypalił symbol przy pomocy Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, czym odkrył słabość magii Eucliffa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 25-26 Chrześcijanie uważają stygmaty za symbole wiary, co wiążę się z podkreślaną wielokrotnie świętością Magii Białego Zabójcy Smo'ków. *'Święty Promień': Sting łączy ze sobą otwarte dłonie, tak, że palce stykają się ze sobą. Pozostawia między nimi lukę, w której tworzą się promienie rozchodzące się między palcami. Wtedy Biały Smoczy Zabójca rozkłada ręce na boki, a promienie przybierają formę gigantycznej sfery wycelowanej w przeciwników. Są zaokrąglone i rozchodzą się na wszystkie strony. Oponenci zostają zbombardowani serią "świętych promieni". Sting wykorzystał to zaklęcie podczas walki z Natsu Dragneelem i Gajeelem Redfoxem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 16-17 *'Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi) ** thumb|Święta NovaŚwięta Nova (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): Według Stinga to zaklęcie jest jego "najlepszym z najlepszych". Sting wyciąga lewą dłoń do przodu i kumuluje w niej duże ilości światła. Gdy zkumuluje wystarczającą ilość światła uderza nim w przeciwnika tworząc potężny wybuch. Podczas wybuchu Sting atakuje przeciwnika, aby zwiększyć jego obrażenia. Niestety prawdziwa moc najsilniejszego ataku Białego Zabójcy Smoków pozostaje nieznana ponieważ Natsu Dragneel zatrzymał go jedną ręką, a z wybuchu wyszedł bez uszczerbku. Po tym jak Natsu zatrzymuje atak Rufus Lohr i Orga Nanagear są widocznie wstrząśnięci z czego można wywnioskować że jest to bardzo potężne zaklęcie. thumb|Biały Napęd Stinga * Biały Napęd (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): zaklęcie wzmacniające (tak jak wydedukowała Mavis Vermilion) magiczne umiejętności i sprawność fizyczną ( w szczególności szybkość), kiedy technika jest używana ciało użytkownika w całości pokryte jest białym światłem, pozwala to Stingowi efektywniej używać magii Zabójcy Smoków. Według Stinga Biały Napęd jest mocą, która "zabija Smoki", rzeczywiście jest to potężna siła, która pozwoliła Stingowi przez chwilę dominować w walce z Natsu Dragneelem, którego nie mógł wcześniej nawet uderzyć. Ta technika pozwala Stingowi na używanie bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć i wzmacnianie ich (niektóre zaklęcia Sting może wykonywać tylko używając Białego Napędu). Biały Napęd jest bardzo podobny do techniki używanej przez towarzysza Stinga, Rogue Cheney'a (Cienisty Napęd). *'Smocza Siła' (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Sting jest w stanie aktywować Smoczą Siłę samą siłą woli (nie musi konsumować substancji z potężnymi magicznymi właściwościami), jest to najpotężniejsze stadium jakie może osiągnąć Smoczy Zabójca. Kiedy Sting aktywuje Smoczą Siłę jego ciało zaczyna przypominać ciało Białego Smoka, zostaje pokryte bardzo jasnym białym światłem (jaśniejszym niż przy używaniu Białego Napędu), dodatkowo na jego ciele pojawiają się białe łuski, znajdują się one na twarzy, ramionach i brzuchu (najwięcej jednak znajduje się na twarzy). Unison Raid ''' (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): Zaklęcie pozwalające połączyć użytkownikom swoje magiczne moce w jedną, dzięki czemu mogą wykonać zaklęcie o bardzo dużej sile. Sting potrafi połączyć swoją magię z Rogue tworząc potężne zaklęcia. *Błyszczący Kieł Świętego Smoka Cienia (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting i Rogue łączą swoją magię i uwalniają duże ilości światła i cienia ze swoich pięści, tworząc potężny wybuch światła i cienia. '''Zwiększony Refleks: Sting jest niezwykle szybki i zwinny. Złapał strzałę, która leciała w stronę Rogue, będąc w pozycji siedzącej. Zaskoczył tym strzelającego w nich łucznika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 19 Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Jak większość Smoczych Zabójców Sting jest niezwykle wytrzymały. Wstaje z ziemi nawet po otrzymaniu serii ciosów, niektórych wzmocnionych Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków. Nie odnosi większych obrażeń, które uniemożliwiałyby mu dalszą walkę. Kontynuuje posługując się swoimi coraz lepszymi technikami.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 7-10Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 15-17 Umiejętność Walki Wręcz: Sting aktywnie uderza oponentów, wzmacniając ataki światłem wytworzonym przy pomocy Magii Smoczego Zabójcy. Uderzając pięścią, będąc pod wpływem Świętego Napędu, Świetlisty Smoczy Zabójca jest w stanie dosłownie zbombardować swoich przeciwników gradem ciosów z bliskiej odległości, pozostawiając nawet doświadczonych wojowników otwartych na jego ataki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 22 'Odporność na Białą Magię: '''Sting jest odporny na białą magię, nawet tak potężną jak Błogość. Może on się nią posilić. Walki i Wydarzenia * Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwana Mroczna Gildia * Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwani Magowie * Rydwan * Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox kontra Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney * Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Mard Geer Tartarus * Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney i Natsu Dragneel kontra Mard Geer Tartarus * Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Jiemma Cytaty *(Do Mrocznego Maga) ''"Zamierzasz porzucić swoich towarzyszy? Straszne z ciebie ścierwo." * (Do Natsu Dragneela) "Jeśli główne wydarzenie okaże się bitwą, pokażę ci... Co oznacza moc prawdziwego Smoczego Zabójcy." * (O Natsu) "Natsu Dragneel... I pomyśleć, że jesteś taki silny." Manga Fairy Tail: 283, strona 17 * (Do Natsu) "Zawsze cię szukałem. I miałem zamiar cię przewyższyć. Teraz mogę to zrobić!" Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 19-20 * (Do Lectora) "Być może Smoki już nie istnieją, ale jest ktoś nazywany Salamandrem. Pewnego dnia pokonam go na oczach wszystkich. Obiecuję." Manga Fairy Tail: 295, strona 20 Ciekawostki *W 32 Tomie, w dodatkowej treści, Mashima zamieścił statystyki bojowe 31 z 40 zawodników w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w roku X791. Statystyki te jednak nie były tworzone z punktu widzenia autora, ale z perspektywy reportera Tygodnika "Czarodziej", Jasona. Wyjaśnia to, dlaczego niektórych statystyk brakuje lub są niedokładne. Według Jasona statystyki Stinga podczas jego udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 roku wyglądają następująco:Specjalny Fairy Tail: Przewodnik po Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym *Ma chorobe lokomocyjną tak jak większość smoczych zabójców. *Przy walce z mroczną gildią zjadł jedną z wystrzelonych przez wroga strzał. Istnieją przypuszczenia, że to z powodu jej białego koloru. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth